Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airless tire which reduces a rolling resistance while ensuring excellent steering stability. The present invention also relates to an airless tire which reduces a rolling resistance and improves durability while ensuring excellent steering stability.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-260514 describes an airless tire having a structure in which a cylindrical tread ring and a hub are connected by spoke plates—the cylindrical tread ring has a ground contact surface, the hub is fixed to an axle, and the spoke plates are radially arranged. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.